Teen Titans Z
by OmegamanX
Summary: Guess what what if The teen titans got a new member? Someone who is more than he looks? Perhaps a Sayain? R&R please I stink at summerys. Parings later. M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dragonball Z

Note: This is only a trailer tell me what you think and I might just write the whole thing.

1234567890

At the Titans Tower

The sun has risen for another day at the Titans Tower. Robin was always the first one up rose up form his bed and slowly walked his way towards the window. He looked outside and took in a deep breath. The air seemed rather crisp today like today was the start of a good day. He got dressed in his usual red yellow and green with some black costume. And mask and walked downstairs and turned on to the news. The weather man started up with the daily forcast.

"And today It will be in the mid 70s partly cloudy, no rain at all. Good day to go out have some fun, go fishing, or just kick back." Robin smiled as he started to cook himself some bacon and eggs.

Cyborg came down yawing and plopped himself down on the couch and sniffed the air.

"Yo Rob, you cooking bacon?" Cyborg called out as he turned his head towards Robin who nodded.

"Don't worry I cook you some also." He said as he slapped a few more pieces of bacon on the frying pan.

Robin finished and cleaned up and handed Cyborg his plate and started eating his own meal. Starfire came flying down the stairs and huged robbing tightly from behind. Robin slightly blushed as she did.

"I wish you good morning friend Robin!" She yelled out, Cyborg just chuckled and shook his head at the two.

Beastboy and Raven came down as well. Though Beatsboy looked a little tired. Raven only sulked her way towards her little corner and popped open a book and started to read. Robin Smiled broadly. This was a very good day. Oh if only he knew.

1234567890

At the Schofield home. [Japan]

Martin son of Kurt, Demon slayer, rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window that was next to him and looked out into the dense forest that covered his entire home. He smiled and he quickly got dressed in his dark green warrior tunic [think goku's tunic only Dark green] and rushed into the kitchen where his mother Sokira greeted him.

"Good morning my son how are you today?" She said as she handed him a large plate of eggs and meats. Martin smirked as he started to eat.

"Doing good mom." He said as he continued to stuff his face. Then his father walked in. A Man in about his 30's or so sat down cross legged at the table and had a long pipe. He had wild dirty blond hair and goatee. And the same dark green warrior tunic that Martin wore with the exception of a black cape. His face had some wrinkles and his eyes seemed full of experience and painful memories that were best forgotten. He took a long drag form his pipe and blew a cloud of smoke before he spoke.

"Martin my son, today is the day…The day you leave home and start your own journey!" He said sternly. Martin eyes widened.

"Dad, are you serious? I can start my own journey?!" He said with excitement. And jumped up and down cheering.

"MARTIN!" Kurt yelled out. Everyone knew that he was a serious man. Martin stopped and sat back down. Kurt took in a deep breath, and sighed. He looked at his son with those grey eyes of his.

He got up and walked to the back room and came back out a few minuets holding a bag and a sword. Martins sword, Gemstone.

"You will need this on your journey, Martin, I've taught you all that I can to you, so you will have to learn on your own. Now take your sword and start your journey!"

Martin slowly got up and took the sword and bowed to his father and hugged his mother who hugged him back.

"Don't forget Martin you are still our son we will be here for you no matter what." Sokira said and martin nodded crying a bit. He hugged his father who hugged him back, under all that seriousness he still a father, and a caring one at that.

Martin waved his hand saying goodbye to them and jumped out the door yelling out "YAHOO!" and started to run very fast right off a cliff! But he caught his feet and started to slide on the branches, [Like in tarzan] and jumped up again when the branches ended and jumped on a passing ship. [yeah he lived near the ocean also.]

1234567890

Martin did his best to remain undetected while in the ship. He knew what he wanted to do. He has heard of the teen titans and wanted to join up with them believing that his abilities will greatly aid them. He sighed as he looked in his bag that his father gave him and saw a few snack and drinks. He may need those just in case. He unsheathed his sword and looked at it. It was blue and was made of crystal and had Dark blue Nordic runes that glowed was carved on the blade. Martin had practiced with this sword a few times but never knew the purpose of the runes on his sword. He sighed and waited till the ship came into port.

After an hour or so the ship came went into port and Martin jumped out looking at the city. It was grand and he smiled broadly as he saw the Titans Tower in the distance. Fate has guided him to this place. He placed the sword on his back and started to walk all the way to the tower. This was a good day for him.

1234567890

Titans Tower

Robin was relaxing on the couch watching any random shows that caught his interest. Cyborg was busy doing something to his arm and Starfire was having target practice in the training room. Beastboy finally awoke fully and was now annoying Raven telling stupid jokes and random things. Robin sighed as he yawned till.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. The door sounded.

Robin sighed as he got up and walked towards the door. Everyone for some strange reason decided to see who it was. Robin opened the door the reveal a young man by the age of 16 and had Messy dirty blond hair, a dark green warrior tunic. Sword strapped to his back and holding a bag. He also had intense emerald green eyes and he stood to about 5'9. He smiled and waved.

"Hey you guys the Teen Titans?" He asked a bit sheepishly. They nodded and He smiled even more.

"Alright! I've heard of you guys. I wanted to join you in your crime fighting!" He said as he clenched his fists in determination.

"And you name is?" Robin asked.

"Martin Schofield, son of Kurt Schofield!" Martin said out proudly. Raven looked at him with curiosity.

"You have any powers or ability's?" Cyborg asked.

"Well powers… sorta I guess. But I can fight real well, my dad taught me! Plus I'm an experienced swordsman." He said as he pointed to his sword that was on his back. Robin sighed, this was another wannabe Teen titans.

"Look I got to say this. You aren't the first person who came here with a sword and a supposedly good fighting ability, who came here looking to join. Just go home." Robin said.

"But…" Martin started.

"No buts kid, go home!" Cyborg said. Then the red light started to flash and the alarm sounded.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin called his battle call. And they all went to the computer the figure out the location of the trouble.

They all ran out towards the location of the distress unknowingly that Martin was right behind them. They arrived at the location and saw that everything around them was in ruin. And a figure that was monstrous in size started blasting random things with a red beam.

"Stop you!" Robin called out and the man turned around and looked at them with pure red eyes. As he rumbled a low growl. This was Predator. He had grayish skin, and had a beastlike look to him. He chuckled as he spoke.

"So the titans have come…how pleasant. Now I can kill you all here!" He called out as he rushed in and sucker punched Robin in the gut causing him to keel over in pain. Beastboy turned to a gorilla and charged in wailing his arms at Predator, hoping to hit. But He knocked his arms back with ease and punched Beastboy square in the face. Sending him flying into a building.

Cyborg held out his arm and launched his sonic cannon hitting Predator's back directly. But it did nothing! Predator laughed as he turned with the sonic beam hitting him in the chest and walked slowly towards Cyborg.

"Your puny beam won't hurt me!" He said as he grabbed his arm and ripped it off and threw Cyborg into a boulder.

Starfire threw her star blasts at Predator, earning and roar of pain and anger, he charged at her trying to rip her into ribbons with his claws.

"I don't think that worked." Raven said.

"You might have pissed him off though!" Beastboy said as he slowly got up form the builing.

"Its okay guys I'm here!" Said a familiar voice. It was Martin! He unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Predator looking ready.

"Alright you prepare to meet your doom!" He yelled out as he griped his sword tightly. Predator only laughed.

"You take me on? Laughable. I'll send you to the afterlife!" Predator said as he crouched down lowly.

"We should help him." Cyborg said as he griped his now missing arm. Robin tried his best to get up and nodded.

"You will do no such thing! This fool wanted to face me alone and he shall face his doom!" Predator yelled out as he started at Martin.

Martin opened his mouth to call out his battle call. But he couldn't speak. He couldn't even move! This was bad. Predator launched himself and kicked Martin sending him flying into 3 buildings. Martin was laying there as he slammed his sword into the ground and rose up slowly his eyes now changed into the same seriousness as his father. He charged in now and started to truly fight. It was incredible as he had the same speed and power as Predator. When ever Predator struck, Martin blocked with his sword. For 10 minutes Martin has been blocking and parrying Predator attacks. Till Predator finally knocked the sword out of his hands and kicked his jaw sending him into another building.

"You little fly! Ill crush you!" Predator screamed as he pounced, but Martin uppercut Predator sending him flying into the air and Martin chased after him, and punched him again, and again, and again! Then everyone realized. Martin was flying! Predator finally got on the ground and roared as a red aura surrounded him.

"No more games! Ill kill you all! Demon Soul Beam!" And charged up energy around his hand before it shot in a beam of intense red energy at Martin! But he looked calm and cool. Martin Placed his hands behind his back and charged his own attack.

"Dragon Cannon!" [think Kamehameha, only green and a Chinese dragon swirling around the beam.]

Martin shot out a green beam of energy that just is or even more intense than Predator's Demon Soul Beam. The two beams lock for only a few seconds before the Green one started making it way towards Predator and engulfed him and a flash of green light and he was gone completely. Martin fell from the sky and landed on his back. But he smiled weakly and he gave a thumbs up.

"What do you think of me now?" He said.


End file.
